


Anything For You

by reid_effect



Category: Criminal Minds, Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reid_effect/pseuds/reid_effect
Summary: This fic was inspired by @reid-fiction, (On Tumblr), I was binging her masterlist the other day and came across one of her head cannons, ”The 5 Best Types of Spencer Hugs”, number 4, ”The relief hug” is what prompted me to write this fic. There’s also a quick little mention to her fic ”Sugary Sweet” because it’s still one of my favorites. I hope you all enjoy this, I’m not quite sure how I feel about it, but I spent a few days working on this so I figured I’d post it. Also, a big thank you to @bookofreid for reading some of this in the earlier stages and making me believe in myself. Let me know what you all think!Warnings: Mentions of sickness, hospitals, and needles.





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by @reid-fiction, (On Tumblr), I was binging her masterlist the other day and came across one of her head cannons, ”The 5 Best Types of Spencer Hugs”, number 4, ”The relief hug” is what prompted me to write this fic. There’s also a quick little mention to her fic ”Sugary Sweet” because it’s still one of my favorites. I hope you all enjoy this, I’m not quite sure how I feel about it, but I spent a few days working on this so I figured I’d post it. Also, a big thank you to @bookofreid for reading some of this in the earlier stages and making me believe in myself. Let me know what you all think!
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of sickness, hospitals, and needles.

You hadn’t been feeling well for the last few days, and unfortunately for you, Spencer was still away on a case which left you hanging around your shared apartment not really taking care of yourself. When you got sick you’d revert into a childlike mindset and you needed someone to take care of you that someone being the one and only Spencer Reid, ever since the two of you started dating two years ago, lucky for you he was always able to be by your side when you needed him to take care of you even if you were just experiencing bad allergies to having the flu, this time was different though he wasn’t there for you.

Spencer didn’t even know you were sick you had come down with something the night he left for a case and you didn’t want to worry him by telling him you felt like you were coming down with something. He’d been so busy on this case that he was only able to text you which you were sort of grateful for knowing how worried about you he’d be.

Things were starting to get worse you could tell you had a fever, but every time you’d go to stand up to get medicine you’d nearly collapse and you knew part of it was because you were severely dehydrated. You were coughing and having trouble breathing. Something was seriously wrong and you knew it. You reached over to grab your phone off your nightstand and dialed Penelope’s phone number.

Penelope had just hung up with Spencer and the rest of the team when she saw your name flash across the screen of her phone. She smiled, always eager to talk to you, and picked up with her cheerful voice. ”Hi, Sweetness, What can I do for ya?” You managed a weak smile at her cheerful tone, no matter how you felt Penelope Garcia would always put a smile on your face, You went to speak but broke out into a coughing fit instead ”I-I know you’re working on a case, but I didn’t know who else to call. C-Can you take me to the hospital?” you managed once you caught your breath.

A look of concern spread across Penelope’s face the moment she heard how horrible you sounded. She knew you wouldn’t have called her asking her to take you to the hospital unless something was seriously wrong especially if you knew she was working on a case.

You always kept your space to let the team do what they needed to do, but they always told you that if you needed any of them, no matter what, to just ask and they’d be there for you. Despite not being part of the team they took care of you as if you were one of their own.

”Of course, but Spencer didn’t mention anything about you being sick,” Penelope said sounding puzzled, ”He d-doesn’t know, I-I didn’t want to worry him.” You replied, your voice shaky, ”Oh Y/N, I’m on my way.” Penelope said as she got up to grab what she needed to be able to continue working on the case while with you at the hospital.

When Penelope walked into your apartment the first thing she noticed was you wrapped in blankets curled up on the couch and shivering, although the apartment was warm. You met her concerned eyes and managed a weak smile she ran over to you and immediately put her hand to your head ”Y/N, You’re burning up. Have you checked your temperature?” She asked shocked by how hot you felt. You just shook your head in response, ”I-I haven’t been able to move, the thermometer is in the hall closest.” Penelope nodded as she rushed to get it. ”Alright, let’s see what’s going on.” You turned your head as you moved the hair blocking your ear, ”Oh my, Y/N, your temperature is 104.4!” Penelope gasped looking down at you, ”That’s not too good, is it?” You laughed, both you and Penelope noticed the shift in your tone; you were now delirious. Penelope shook her and helped you up off the couch, You wobbled a little bit and she held you steady ”Hey, you’re okay, I got you. Let’s go.”

The car ride to the hospital was longer than Penelope would’ve liked it to be. Every time you coughed, sneezed or seemed to have catching your breath Penelope’s concern for you would grow. You looked and sounded horrible. She couldn’t believe that you hadn’t told Spencer or called her sooner to come help take care of you.

When you arrived to the hospital you were sent to the emergency room, the woman at the desk directed you to the waiting area, Penelope protested telling her that your temperature was over 104. Immediately you were rushed into a room and a nurse had started taking your vitals; your temperature had risen to 104.6. Penelope’s phone rang while you were being checked on, it was Emily calling to ask about information for the case that they were still stuck on, Penelope went about the call not mentioning where she was, what Emily forgot to mention was that she was on speaker.

There were now multiple nurses in your room trying to get you to stay still so they could put an IV in your arm to get you hydrated again and take blood from your other arm, but you weren’t having it. ”I-I don’t like needles. I don’t want it.” You whined loudly, that caught Spencer’s attention, Penelope’s head perked up at this and she noticed the tears in your eyes.

”Garcia? Where are you? Is everything okay?” JJ asked.

No response.

”I need Spencer, I-I need him, I need him here with me.” You cried out.

Spencer immediately stood up ready to run out of the police station if you needed him despite the fact that he didn’t know what was going on. Luke put his hand on his shoulder to calm him down, ”Garcia, What’s going on?” Spencer said his voice dripping with curiosity and worry. ”I-Uh-I’m at the hospital with Y/N.” She said quietly knowing that Spencer surely would be annoyed with her for not calling him the second she knew something was wrong. Penelope continued before Spencer could interject, ”She called me about an hour ago asking me to take her to the hospital when I got to your apartment her fever was over 104, the nurses are to take her blood to run tests and hook her up to an IV because she’s so dehydrated, but she won’t let them.” Spencer sat there a look of shock mixed with worry on his face, ”Garcia, put her on the phone.”

Penelope handed you her phone. Instantly you felt relieved by the sound of Spencer’s voice. ”B-Baby I need you. I’m scared, I don’t like needles and I don’t know what’s going on. I need you here with me.” You cried, Spencer grimaced at the sound of your cries, Emily looked at him and mouthed ”Go.”.

”Love, I know, I’m coming home to you now, but I need you to let the nurses do their jobs so they can see what’s wrong and get you feeling better. You’re going to be fine and when I get there I’m not going to leave your side.” He said his voice soft as he grabbed his messenger bag and coat.

”You promise?” You asked finally relaxing, Penelope held your hand as you let the nurses do what they needed to do, ”I promise. I’m grabbing a cab to the airport to take the jet, I’ll be with you so, so soon. I love you.” Spencer said. ”I love you too.” You said sniffling.

”Thank you.” Spencer said to Emily, She nodded, ”Keep us updated.” She said. ”Will do!” Spencer yelled back as he ran out of the station.

The doctor diagnosed you with Pneumonia, from what you understood, you had a pretty bad case of it, He said he wanted to keep you under observation for a few days to monitor your fever, immediately you were being given different medications to keep your fever down and treat the pneumonia. Penelope and you both thanked him. ”Get some rest, I’ll let you know when Spencer gets here.” She said taking your hand in hers. You nodded drifting off to sleep.

Spencer arrived two hours later immediately rushing into the hospital and heading towards the receptionist’s desk to get your room number. He rushed into your room and when he saw you his heart dropped. You looked so weak, pale, and just plain sick. Penelope was still at your bedside refusing to leave you. She assured Spencer that you looked a lot better than when you first arrived at the hospital, but that made Spencer wonder, how bad had you been? Your fever had dropped down to 102. The chart above your bed caught his attention instantly and when he saw ”Pneumonia” written at the top of it he grimaced.

Penelope walked out of the room, Spencer silently thanked her as she left, to let Spencer have some time alone with you. He slowly settled into the seat next to your bedside, trying not to wake you up, he took your hand in his and rubbed his thumb over your knuckles.

Your eyes slowly fluttered open, “Spence?” you mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes with your free hand. ”I promised you I’d be here, didn’t I?” He said getting up to press a kiss to your forehead. You nodded in response, a genuine smile appearing on your face, ”I love you so much. Thank you for being here for me.” You said squeezing his hand. ”I love you more, go back to sleep, I’m not going anywhere, I’ll be here when you wake up,” Spencer replied pressing a kiss to your hand. And just like that, you drifted off to sleep again.

Your stay at the hospital lasted a few more days. The doctors waited until your fever had gone down a significant amount. The medication they gave you seemed to be working, you were still far from being 100%, but you were getting closer every day.

The car ride home with Spencer was silent you could tell he had something on his mind, but he didn’t know how to approach it. When you arrived home Spencer instantly wrapped one arm around your lower back and the other one was wrapped around your upper body, his hand resting on the back of your head, you felt his body instantly relax the second his arms were around you, but you could tell he didn’t plan on letting go any time soon. 

”I’m alright, baby, I promise,” you said softly burying your face in his chest. You felt him nod his head, the best he could, in response. ”I’m going to take off of work until you’re feeling 100% again,” Spencer said pulling back to look you in the eyes, but not letting go of you. You started to shake your head in protest ”Spencer, no, your job is what’s most important. People are counting on you. I can take care of myself, really it’s–” Before you could finish Spencer cut you off. 

”No. You’re what’s most important to me. I have vacation days saved up, I’ll stay with you until I know that you’re alright again, I was worried about you every day in that hospital and I’m still worried now.” You just looked up at him with a shocked expression on your face, ”I should’ve called you while I was away If I had known something was wrong maybe things wouldn’t have gotten so bad.”

”Spencer, stop that. You were doing your job there was nothing you could’ve done. I was sick and I would’ve just gotten sicker with or without you here, please don’t blame yourself. You’re here now and I’m doing better, that’s what matters most.” Your words seemed to calm him down a bit, but you knew he had his mind made up about staying home with you and you weren’t really going to deny his company. 

”So, what do you have planned for us for the next week or so?” You asked a smirk appearing on your face, ”Hm, let’s see, lots of cuddles, we’re going to watch lots of movies and TV shows, we’ll also play board games and do some puzzles if you’re up for it.” Spencer said proudly kissing your forehead. 

”That sounds perfect.” You replied.

”Oh and also, I’ll bake you whatever you want.” He said taking your hands in his, your eyes lit up at that, Spencer was an amazing baker which you had discovered on your third date. 

”So you’re going to do all of that with me and make me chocolate cake and brownies?” You said a huge smile on your face. ”That’s the plan,” Spencer replied pressing a kiss to your nose. ”You really are perfect.” You exclaimed hugging him again. 

”I’d do anything for you, I hope you know that, I love you.” Spencer said softly looking down at you. 

”I know and I’d do anything for you. I love you too.” You responded resting your head against his chest once again.


End file.
